


Jadenep oneshots !!

by poetoutofthebeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Autistic Jade Harley, Autistic Nepeta Leijon, F/F, Narcoleptic Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetoutofthebeast/pseuds/poetoutofthebeast
Summary: Just a bunch of jadenep oneshots! Some of them have drawings too :) but not all because i am a bit lazyill add warnings and tags as i go <3also idk if this needs to be said but pls dont comment anything sexual it makes me super uncomfortable
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Sleepy Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade falls asleep where she stands

Nepeta held her switch close to her face. She was sitting her dimly lit cave playing ACNH while her girlfriend was asleep. 

Jade harley was narcoleptic and was often sleepy from being too silly during the day. Nepeta was used to Jade falling asleep where she stood. Today, as Nepeta was sitting on her knees, absorbed in her game, when she felt something heavy fall on her thigh. She almost dropped her switch in shock. The olive blooded troll looked down to see her girlfriend asleep on top of her. She was spread out with her arm over her leg. Her tail was wagging. Nepeta blushed, she noticed how Jade's long hair was spread out everyone chose to run her hand through it and use her other hand to continue playing.

As the sky got darker Nepeta felt uncomfortable with the weight on her thighs and her legs were hurting. The troll shut off the game and placed it to her side. She reached underneath Jade and with ease she lifted the other girl up. Whilst being very thankful Jade was a heavy sleeper, Nepeta held her bridal style and stood up. The troll took Jade over to the bed they share in the cave and tucked them both in.

* * *

The sun rose signally a new day. Jade slowly opened her eyes. The dog girl was always the first to wake, where nepeta lived the dark was day and the light was night and it was hard for the troll to get used to how they lived on earth. Jade didn't remember how she fell asleep but she noticed she was in bed. The godtier teenager poked at nepetas face lightly until she opened her cat-like eyes. 

It took one or two minutes for Nepeta to focus in on Jade, when she did she grinned wide.

"Meow.. You fell asleep on me last night..." Nepeta chuckled groggily as she rubbed her eyes awake. 

"Really? Sorry if i hurt you!" Jade exclaimed.

"You didn't!" Nepeta gasped "You're light and im super strong! I mean it got uncomfortable after a while so I brought us both to bed,"

The two hugged and decided to sleep a little longer in each others arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Jade and Nepeta both have switches that they play ACNH on heheh
> 
> Also this is taking place in uhh an alternate universe where nepeta is alive and Jade and Nepeta live in 2 houses on Earth-C (and theyre both still teens)


	2. Doodle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Nepeta wonder what it would be like to be the other species

"I wonder what i would look like if i was a human." Nepeta sighed, the two girls were sitting on the barren floor of their cabin house. Jade and Nepeta moved to Earth C and both felt homesick so as a way of combating it they made two houses connected to each other, one cabin and one cave. They were currently lying on the floor in the empty cabin room. 

"I wonder what i would look like if i was a troll." Jade continued, then she sat up quickly, her tail wagging excitedly. 

"I have the best idea Nep!" She exclaimed. Nepeta pushed herself off the ground and held herself up with the palms of her hands.

"What is it meow?"

"What if we drew each other but swapped our species! I'll draw you as a human and you can draw me as a troll!"

"Jade thats the best idea ever!"

The two jumped to their feet and ran out the door to get the art supplies. They wandered back to the empty room and spread out the paper and pens. They quickly set to work.

As jade was drawing the intricate line art of the drawing she realised Nepeta was flicking her eyes from her paper to Jade. She was holding the pen wonky and to be honest the drawing wasn't looking good. Nepeta was trying her hardest though. 

Jade shuffled over to Nep and adjusted the way she was holding the pen.

"Thats better." She said softly, Nepeta smiled at her. 

After a few more minutes of drawing quietly they were done. 

They sat up on their knees and outstretched their arms and showed each other the drawings. 

"Wow! Jade yours is so good! Mine isn't that good, can you show me how you draw?"

"Yours is good too Nep! You just gotta practice."

* * *

The room was finally decorated, with some help from John and Equius the room was filled with decorations and furniture. It was a comfortable and breathable enviroment for them both to relax in,

There was only one thing missing. Nepeta pulled out some sticky tape and the two drawings that had been rolled up and slipped in her pocket. Nepeta smoothed the creases out and stuck the drawings to the wall. The room was perfect at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my writing sounds so babyish :/ sorry about that i am not the best at writing romantic relationships. I have a lot of anxiety about relationships and anything romantic so its kinda hard but i hope this will still be good :)


	3. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Nepeta go exploring together as a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33 < Hi!! omg i just wanted to say that this story has 3 kudos!!!! tysm omg <33333

Jade stepped out onto the porch of her cabin house and sat down. She held a small potted plant that held a single red rose in her graceful hands, she then placed it down next to the other plants in her collection. Nepeta came walking out of the cabin too and sat down next to Jade. Their tails intertwined as they felt the wind rustle their hair.

"You know, we moved here a while ago and we still haven't explored around." Jade mentioned. After moving to Earth-C Jade and Nepeta chose to live far out into the forest where they had their cabin and cave houses. The others wanted to stay in contact so they built a dirt road that led them to John's house. From there they could find everyone else. Jade and Nepeta never strayed from that path, today they decided to put an end to that.

Nepeta sat in the cave with her backpack open. She shoved two lunchboxes inside along with two full waterbottles. She zipped the bag up and flung it over her shoulder. She stalked outside into the sun where Jade was waiting for her. Jade had changed her long skirt into some shorts and had tied her long hair up into a ponytail to make it easier to get around. The sunlight peaked through the cracks in the trees and shone on her black skin. Nepeta stood there in awe of her girlfriend.

"What are you staring at silly?" Jade teased.

"You're just so pretty," Nepeta purred, her tail lashed from side to side in embarrassment. The oliveblooded troll skipped up to the Dog girl and they held hands together and walked off into the brush of trees.

* * *

Jade's ears were pricked and on alert at all times to look out for wild animals, but she wasn't too worried. Both of them grew up in the middle of no-where and Jade could handle a gun and Nepeta could hunt any size animal. The only feral beast she heard was a small rabbit who skipped past both of them. 

Jade's legs started aching while walking. They had been going for a while and the humid weather was making her head spin. Nepeta didnt have a similar issue, she already had the leg strengh to walk for about 4 hours before her legs ached, but she could tell that Jade was slowing down a fair bit. Nepeta was pleasantly surprised to see a clearing with a waterfall running into lake. She ushered Jade forward and then made her sit down.

"Let's take a break." Nep suggested, Jade nodded in agreement. Nepeta let the backpack slip off her shoulders and she grabbed their food and water out. The two sat in peaceful silence together eating their food, they listened to the sounds of nature. The bees buzzing around the most beautiful flowers you've ever seen, bird singing from the highest tree branches, small rodents skittering around the forest floor kicking up leaves. 

"This place is beautiful." Jade admitted, feeling a lot better after resting and drinking water.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Nepeta giggled. 

"I dont know Nep, this place is great." Jade said dismissively, but her tail was wagging like crazy.

"You cant deny it! Look at your tail!" Nep snorted.

Jade hid her face in embarrassment and tried to stop her tail from moving. Then they both bursted out into full on laughter.

After they both felt better they started walking again. Nepeta noticed a flower she had never seen before. It was a pretty purple colour and was dashed with black. Nepeta quickly broke it off its stem and walked up to Jade holding it.

"Here." She said rather bluntly, and offered the pretty flower to her. Jade said no words, but her still wagging tail said loads. Jade took the flower and held it gently. 

The next day that flower was sitting in a vase of water, a reminder of that day forever <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33 < im actually quite proud of this chapter haha :)


	4. Flower crowns in spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring arrives after a harsh winter.

It had been a cold and fruitless winter, a lot of Jade's plants curled and died. There were days of being stuck inside due to the snow covering the door, and days of refusing to move as to keep and shred of body heat. Now the sun was beginning to shine and the trees regrowing their leaves signifying the start of spring. This brought upon a full month of bees, blooming flowers, and allergies.

One spring morning Nepeta awoke. She stretched her limbs and slowly crawled up and out of bed. She was proud of herself, although it was slow her internal clock was adjusting to Earths times. Jade was already sitting cross-legged and awake on their bed. She smiled at Nep with pride, there was an unspoken congrats on waking up on her own. Jade stood up and walked over to the cabin bedroom window. She opened the curtains to reveal a bright and dry day. Since winter they had barely left the cabin and they both believed today was a good day to go outside and see how everything is.

Jade's tail was wagging with excitement. They both walked down the steps and over to the Cave. Nepeta visibly drooped as she saw the inside. Some of the plants she had left in there prior to the first blizzard had withered and were dead. Some of the blood and ash drawings on the wall had been frozen and melted. There were scraps and shreds of food scattering the cold floor from small mammals that took shelter inside. Some of their belongings were scratched or drenched. Jade put a reassuring hand on her girlfriends shoulder as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"This really sucks." Nepeta said sadly.

"It does, but we can always ask John and Equius to come over and help us replace it!" Jade suggested, Nep brightened at the mention of Equius. Her cat tail lifted.

The two held hands and walked down the path to the neighborhood the two lived in.

They both asked the two boys if they would assist in repairing the cave and they agreed.

"I would be glad to help put it back together, perhaps tommorow." Equius said. Nepeta happy stimmed, knowing that the cave would soon be back to its former glory.

But for now there was nothing to be done, there was still time in the day and Jade didn't want to go inside just yet. Then she jumped as she had a great idea.

"Nep, do you remember the field we found behind our houses?" Jade grabbed Nepeta's hands.

"Oh yeah! I remember that, we should go!" Without another word they ran off to see it. It evolved into a race to get there first, with Nepeta's strong hunter muscles overpowering Jade's. Nep had more harsh training on Alternia and Jade could barley compete.

Nepeta won the race, she had seen the many flowers blooming from a while away and her tail lashed about in excitement. Jade didn't mind losing just this once, she felt like she won just seeing Nepeta smile. 

"I won Jade take that!" She yelled playfully, then she turned her head to the field "It survived! Look!" Nepeta pointed down the hill they were standing on to the pit of flowers with the small pond in the corner.

"Its just down this hill, do you know what we must do?" Jade challenged.

"Oh yes, i know..." Nepeta narrowed her eyes.

The troll and the human laid down on the top of the mound and rolled down it. They both rolled safely at the bottom. The flowers almost covered their bodies. Jade and Nepeta laughed and sat up in the field. 

"That was just as exciting as last time we did that." Nepeta admitted. She brushed dirt and grass blades off of herself. Jade did the same. They stomped through the overgrown flowers to the small spot of land with nothing on it. They sat down their and relaxed, the wind blew through their hair. 

After a bit of sitting in silence Nepeta turned to Jade.

"Jade can you teach me how to make a flower crown?"

"You dont know how to? Why didn't you say sooner, i'll absolutely teach you!"

Jade ushered Nep closer and ripped a fistful of flowers from the ground. She put them in the middle and they both grabbed some flowers, Jade slowly yet effortlessly looped the flower stems together and made a flowercrown. She spoke as she did it so Nepeta could learn. After they made the first crowns Jade placed her crown on her girlfirends head, there was a slight struggle fitting them over her horns. Nepeta's crown was surprisingly well made, she did have a good teacher after all. Nepeta placed the crown on Jade's head. Jade lowered her ears so the crown could sit firmly on her head.

"You look so pretty wearing that." Nepeta smiled, "Well you look pretty all the time so its not surprising!"

Jade blushed and her tail wagged.

"Hey wait I have a good idea!" Jade gasped, "We should make crowns for Equius and John too!"

"Hell yeah!" Nepeta grabbed another bunch of flowers and started looping and tying them together, she made them the crown wider for Equius. Jade watched her work nimbly, She was oddly proud, Jade taught her that...

Jade and Nepeta sat in the field making crowns for all their friends until it was dark out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter :0  
> also if you want to know everyone loved their crowns :)
> 
> Gosh my writing is very childish, sorry if that bothers anyone at all


End file.
